Halloween Night
by XYZ263103
Summary: Petit Oneshot : Ce soir tout se joue, ce soir, c'est halloween à Konoha, ce soir ils seront deux, ce soir... "Une gâterie ou je te suce !", cette phrase résonne, deux regards se rencontrent et...


Note : écrit rapidement pour me défouler, sans relecture. donc s'il y a encore plus de fautes que d'habitudes, je suis déjà au courant.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Halloween Night**

31 octobre.

Sakura venait de finir de s'habiller, en fixant la cape de vampire autour de ses épaules. Elle faisait un être de la nuit très sexy, avec des vêtements lui courbant ses formes, et elle se regarda dans son miroir en pied avec un petit sourire mutin. Elle se trouvait à point dans ces vêtements satinés et brillant, ainsi qu'avec ces quelques bouts de dentelle vieillis. Elle réajusta son bas résille et enleva une petite poussière de sa haute botte remontant jusqu'au dessus de son genoux. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, fit quelques pas pour vérifier son déhancher et termina finalement par se maquiller, insistant autour de ses yeux pour les faire ressortir. Finalement il ne lui resta qu'à mettre une petite touche de gloss brillant sur ses lèvres rouge sang. Elle quitta sa chambre, hurlant dans la maison à ses parents qu'elle rentrerait tard et stoppa devant l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, rougissant en murmurant la phrase qu'elle avait préparée pour Naruto puisque c'était elle qui allait le chercher pour la nuit à venir :

-Une gâterie ou je te suce !

Et elle sentie son visage devenir bouillant en pensant à quoi cela pouvait mener. Elle avait dis à Sai qu'ils arriveraient peu être un peu plus tard que prévu, et à cette pensée, elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains et chercha à se contrôler pour ne pas filer se cacher sous sa couette. Sakura ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un petit gamin, seul, qui ne se devinait qu'à peine dans la nuit dans son déguisement de chat.

-Je l'ai déjà sucé.

-Pardon ?

Sakura avait cru qu'il venait de répondre à ce qu'elle avait dis derrière la porte, mais non, le gamin avait souri à pleine dent, dévoilant entre elles un bonbon. En observant un peu mieux ce gamin, il lui rappela de suite Sasuke, lorsque quelques années plus tôt, elle et Naruto l'avaient forcé à mettre un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat aussi noires que ses cheveux, et une petite queue qu'ils avaient accrochés à son short. Le brun les avait boudés un long moment, pourtant il les avait accompagnés dans tout Konoha habillé ainsi. Ce gamin, il était habillé comme ça en t-shirt et short lui aussi.

-Un bonbon ou un mauvais sort !

Ça la fit sourire, et elle se pencha vers la petite coupelle qu'elle trouva vide. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y en avait déjà plus ? elle hurla de nouveau pour que l'un de ses parents lui répondent, et son père le fit, lui apprenant que sa mère était partie en chercher. Lorsqu'elle en prévint l'enfant, il perdit son sourire un instant, avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir rouge comme des braises.

-Alors ce sera un sort.

-Que…

Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'enfant avait disparu de devant elle. Cette lueur dans le regard lui rappelait beaucoup de chose, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un faible instant, à peine une petite seconde, et il avait disparu. Peut être qu'elle avait mal vue. Ne sachant pas, un peu inquiète ou plutôt mal à l'aise, elle décida de filer chez Naruto et prévint son père. Sur le chemin la menant chez Naruto, elle se demanda qui était ce petit gamin qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu dans les environs, mais d'autres choses attirèrent son attention et le lui fit oublier jusqu'à destination. Des gens s'étaient 'déguisés' en Uchiha, et elle cassa donc quelques gueules en chemin. Cela même si ses talons furent un enfer pour se les faire.

Elle arriva chez Naruto de bien mauvaise humeur, mais elle se reprit vite en repensant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire lorsqu'il ouvrirait. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, et frappa une première fois, se triturant les doigts en pensant aux paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle s'invectivait toute seule, histoire de ne pas le lui hurler dessus trop fort, l'angoisse et le stress était en train de réduire ses tripes en charpie, en plus le blond ne venait toujours pas ouvrir. Sakura frappa un peu plus fort, histoire de se faire entendre, plus énervée que paniquée qu'il ait pu oublié leur rendez-vous. Elle priait à voix basse qu'il ne soit pas encore sur un terrain à s'entraîner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire un pas devant l'autre.

Sakura frappa encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, l'appelant maintenant, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. Un vent chaud venant de l'appartement sorti par l'entrebâillement de la porte en plein sur son visage. Cet air était chaud et lourd, chargé d'electricité. La nuit et le brouhaha très lointain n'arrangeaient rien. Elle avait peur maintenant, peur qu'un abruti se soit faufiler chez son ami et lui ait fait du mal, peur que son blond ait aussi disparu comme leur coéquipier un soir de pleine lune tel qu'en cette soirée. Sakura respira un bon coup, chassa la peur de son sein et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle poussa la porte doucement, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds, résistant à l'envie folle de partir en courant.

Si Naruto était en train de lui faire une blague, elle le tuerait pour le lui faire payer. Elle regrettait à présent le tissu qu'elle portait, car ce dernier lui collait à la peau. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, appelant Naruto qui ne répondit toujours pas, toutefois un son étouffé se fit entendre, et Sakura décida qu'il était temps d'entrer de plein pied. Ce qu'elle fit donc, mettant deux petites secondes à s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce dont la chaleur et la lourdeur étaient bien plus suffocantes que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. C'est là qu'elle distingua un mouvement.

Dans le noir presque total de l'appartement, la seule source de lumière étant tamisée et passant à peine par la baie vitrée bien haute du blond, elle vit deux silhouettes. L'une était assise sur le lit de Naruto, jambes écartées, bras croisés, un large sourire montrant des dents qu'elle pouvait deviner. Elle pouvait aussi distinguer deux yeux aux iris d'un rouge ardent qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Elle avait envi de pleurer de le voir si près et ne put que gargouiller son nom pathétiquement. C'est là que la deuxième silhouette s'éleva du lit dans le dos de son nukenin de coéquipier. Elle put deviner la forme de Naruto qui passa ses bras autour de l'autre jeune homme, se pressant contre lui de manière intime et aimante, laissant reposer son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Na…Naruto ? que…Sa…suke ?

-Tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu as préparé avec ton d'ardeur ?

-Sa…

-Après tout, tu l'aimes à ce point non ?

-Je…je…il est là pour moi…Sa…Sasuke…que fais-tu là ?

-Kukuku, j'ai pensé que Halloween était une bonne date pour ce que j'allais faire.

-Quoi ?

Naruto glissa comme un chat se frottant à son maître le long de Sasuke, et un peu courbé en avant il s'avança jusqu'à elle dont les jambes s'étaient mises à trembler de plus belle. Naruto lui faisait peur et pourtant il n'était pas transformé. Il arriva à son niveau, et ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux bleu ciel étaient maintenant d'un rouge sanglant, dont la fente mince et étroite de l'animal qui avait pris possession de lui, était encerclée d'un sharingan. Sasuke le contrôlait et elle faillit gémir de peur lorsqu'il lui attrapa les mains. Naruto était aussi froid que la nuit au dehors, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle alerte le village. C'est là que violemment il la plaqua au mur, lui fermant la bouche d'une main et qu'elle sentit quelque chose passer dans sa gorge. Elle avait avalé quelque chose.

Sakura jeta son poing en avant sur Naruto mais s'arrêta juste avant de le frapper. Elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas lui…et puis…c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait le frapper. Elle l'appela, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle était muette, et Sakura remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa gorge, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir crier. Naruto lui attrapa une main, et paniquée, pleurant, elle lui envoya son poing dans le ventre. Naruto se pencha en avant sous l'impact. Pas une seule émotion sur son visage, mais à son contraire, elle se mordait la lèvre, son poing tremblait. Elle tourna les yeux vers Sasuke qui s'était mis à l'aise sur le lit du blond. Elle repensa à ce que l'enfant lui avait dis et une rage folle monta en elle. D'une poussée elle écarta Naruto de son chemin, mais ce dernier n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Il la maintint fermement, positionna l'un de ses pieds derrière son talon et lui faucha une jambe de l'avant vers l'arrière au niveau du genou, le lui brisant. La douleur ignoble qui se propagea en elle la fit hurler en silence, et elle s'écroula au sol, s'y roulant et cherchant à calmer la douleur. Naruto écarta ses mains de sa jambe, l'étala sur le sol en étoile, maintenant ses bras, et prit place sur elle, l'écrasant de son poids d'homme. Sakura comprit le danger et décida d'agir, mais la force du blond dépassait la sienne.

De ce même regard froid il la fixa, léchant sa lèvre supérieure, dévoilant des crocs d'une taille déjà inquiétante. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa et lui déchira la lèvre inférieur, continuant longuement se baiser au goût de sang. Elle pleurait, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce qui allait se passer, ce que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois allait lui réserver. Sakura cherchait toujours à le repousser, et le blond la mordit à l'épaule gauche, plongeant si profondément ses crocs en elle qu'il toucha l'os contre lesquels ils râpèrent. Sakura pouvait hurler autant quelle le voulait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait s'entendre, et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Naruto arrêta de bouger la tête de gauche à droite comme pour lui arracher le bout de chair emprisonné entre ses dents.

Relevant sa gueule pleine de sang, il attrapa son autre main encore valide et commença par lui briser un a un les phalanges de ses doigts. Sakura n'en pouvait plus et se mordait les lèvres au sang pour résister comme elle le pouvait. Mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là, il lui brisa le poignet. Sakura trouva la force de relever son autre bras et de lui mettre un coup de poing qui l'envoya voler plus loin, cela avec un crac sonore. Elle venait de lui briser la mâchoire. Le chakra de Kyubi le recouvrit, guérissant sa blessure, et encore un peu plus animal il se rendit jusqu'à elle qui rampait vers la sortie. Il lui brisa l'autre jambe avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur elle.

A l'aide d'un de ses ongles, aussi coupant qu'une serre, il lui griffa le bras. Lentement, sur la longueur, grattant, regrattant, élargissant les traits, la faisant saigner. Puis il s'aida de ses dents, arrachant la chair meurtrie, mettant à nue les os qu'il attrapa de chaque main et se mit à tordre, à vriller, roulant les muscles, les délogeant, brisant les ligaments. Sous la douleur Sakura tourna de l'œil. En se réveillant un peu plus tard, elle eut un sourire en se retrouvant face à Sasuke, mais perdit bien vite son sourire. La douleur était intolérable, et elle vit parfaitement son bras arraché qui trônait non loin de là, Sasuke finissant de cautériser la plaie avec du feu pour qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang.

L'horreur de la situation la prit en plein, et elle dégagea le bras que le blond tenait pour griffer Sasuke qui l'évita. Naruto avait encore changé d'apparence, devenant un peu plus animal. Il lui chopa son bras, refermant sa mâchoire et faisant craquer les os qu'il brisa en plusieurs coups de dents. Il était en train de la mâcher et lâcha ce qu'il grignotait pour s'attaquer à son épaule, recommençant à la mordre là. Deux de ses doigts griffus étaient entrés dans sa bouche, et elle pouvait sentir la blessure qu'il était en train de lui affliger. La chair tendre était en train de lâcher. Sakura voulut se défaire de sa poigne, et la bête s'appuya un peu plus sur elle, cherchant une manière de mieux s'agripper à elle. Il lui enfonça doucement deux autres de ses doigts griffus dans son œil droit, le crevant et le dégageant de son orbite. Sasuke qui s'était relevé avait toujours les yeux baissé sur elle, n'y faisant baigner aucune pitié, aucun amour. Cet homme ne ressentait plus rien pour eux deux. Elle forma silencieusement le mot : pourquoi ? Et Sasuke se mit à rire, alors que Naruto lui déchirait ses vêtements si fins de son ongle acéré.

Elle pleurait tant, ses larmes s'accrochaient à ses longs cils ou coulaient le long de ses joues devenues si pâles. Elle tremblait, elle avait mal. Elle suppliait du regard. Sasuke rouvrit enfin les yeux sur elle, passa une main dans sa chevelure corbeau, et il lui chuchota dans un souffle :

-Je viens de te montrer ce que tu ne pourras jamais stopper, après toi, il s'occupera de Konoha pour moi.

'Va au diable ' furent les mots qu'elle forma, et Sasuke se mit de nouveau à rire comme un fou et à son tour format juste deux mots sans le dire à haute voix : bonne nuit. Le regard de Sakura se fit rond en même temps que le grognement provenant du blond se fit entendre. Il venait de lever les bras et se mit à la griffer avec violence, déchirant sa peau, lui lacérant le ventre, en faisant une charpie dégoulinante qui s'étala un peu partout dans des gerbes de sang. Sakura avait la bouche grande ouverte pour hurler, mais seuls des gargouillis se firent entendre. Son corps tressautait, son dernier poing chercher quelque chose à agripper alors qu'elle se sentait se vider. Et son agresseur continua même lorsque son regard à elle se fit de plus en plus vitreux avant de s'éteindre à la vie, un filet carmin s'échappant librement de la commissure de ses lèvres. Tout était noir, tout était froid.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Le cri qu'elle poussa la ramena à la réalité, et non loin de là Sasuke riait à plein poumon. Sakura était à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes inondant ses joues. Elle venait de subir une illusion, son ancien coéquipier l'avait plongé dans un enfer si réel qu'elle en tremblait encore. Et maintenant, là, au milieu de cette plaine escarpée de roches et d'herbes folles, Sakura rendit ses tripes. Elle se redressa ensuite sur un bras tremblant, n'ayant plus aucune force et elle leva la tête vers se rire sadique.

Ils avaient retrouvés Sasuke, et ce dernier les avait accueillit comme du, ne supportant pas qu'ils lui demandent à nouveau de rentrer, s'en prenant même à ses propres compagnons. Sakura avait froid, sans doute à cause de la neige non loin de là qui délimitait si bien la partie du pays du Feu et celle du pays du Fer. Sa vue encore un peu trouble arriva enfin à se stabiliser. Sasuke venait de s'en prendre à elle. Elle s'était accroché à lui en le fixant bêtement dans les yeux pour qu'il la voie enfin, et les yeux du brun étaient devenu cramoisi puis son cauchemar avait commencé sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Sakura trembla en repensant à cette fausse mort qui lui avait parue si réelle. Au loin, elle les vit.

A présent Naruto était à cheval sur lui et lui maintenait les bras au sol. Elle voulut lui hurler de faire attention aux yeux du brun, mais n'en eu pas le temps. Naruto stoppa tout mouvement, immobile comme une statue. Sasuke s'extirpa de sa poigne et se mit sur ses talons à coté du blond, son rire reprit et l'état de l'autre empira. Kyubi était en train de prendre le dessus sur lui. Sasuke posa deux doigts sur son menton et le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'autre ne lui sauta pas à la gorge mais ronronna presque en tendant le cou. Sasuke continua de rire de manière plus étouffée, et passa sa main dans la chevelure chatoyante de son ami.

-Sasukeeeeeee !!!!!!

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle, et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle venait de se relever, titubant sur quelques pas avant de courir à eux. Elle lui hurla de lâcher Naruto, de le libérer de son emprise, mais le brun à l'air fou ne le fit pas. Elle arma son poing, frappa, mais sa cible s'effaça de devant elle. Sakura détruisit le sol, créant un immense cratère où croula le blond qui n'esquiva pas. Elle tendit le bras pour le retenir, et il ne fit rien pour l'aider, pesant de tout son poids. Elle parvint tout de même à le hisser de nouveau sur la terre ferme, jurant intérieurement face à la fine bruine qui tombait avec insistance sur eux.

Sakura l'emprisonna dans ses bras, rassurée de l'avoir sauvé, et soupira d'aise. Elle se recula pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé et le réveiller. Tellement attentive à Naruto, Sakura en avait oubliée Sasuke qui laissa sa tête retomber sur le coté. Il leva la main, la regarda, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit, ce bruit, celui qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Le chidori. Et il se planta dans sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux, vit la main sortir d'entre ses seins, teintées de rouge et de filament de peau, voyant même des bouts d'os brisés.

Sa respiration se fit lourde, rapide, augmentant sa douleur. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, un filet de sang glissa de la commissure de ses lèvres au point où elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Elle se mit à tousser, à cracher, ça faisait si mal. Naruto la regardait sans la voir, sa face tâchée de gouttes vermillon Elle posa une main sur la face du blond, et le supplia de se réveiller. La main de Sasuke se retira lentement, et la douleur déjà forte le devint encore plus. Elle ne tenait en position assise que parce que le brun lui tenait les épaules, et il mit sa main qu'il venait d'enlever sur celle qu'elle avait posé sur la joue de son ami et la retira de là. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne, mettant sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et murmura :

-Tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire Sakura. Rien. Tu n'as jamais servi à rien. Tu n'as été qu'un poids pour moi comme pour lui…

-N…non…Sa…

-Je vais libérer son pouvoir, l'amener sur Konoha, user du Taju kage bushin une fois qu'il sera transformé à son maximum, et je le lâcherai sur le village…

-…suke…

-Ainsi il n'y aura plus de traîtres.

-Ne fais…pas…ça

Elle cracha de nouveau, et il la laissa s'écrouler au sol. Sakura tourna les yeux vers lui, d'un œil suppliant, mais il n'en eut cure. Naruto venait d'attraper la main du brun et léchait le sang avec un certain plaisir, roulant sa langue autour de ses doigts, ronronnant de nouveau et le brun souriait. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur le front avant de jeter un regard sur elle et de rire.

-Tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire, ils mourront tous ce soir.

-Sa…N…Naru…To…ne…

-Tchhh…ferme là. Naruto, suis-moi.

Le vent était froid, et elle détesta la sensation que cela laissa sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas que le vent, en fait elle ne sentait plus que ça. Les pas des garçons s'éloignèrent, la place devint silencieuse, et une dernière fois elle se concentra et hurla :

-Ne lui fais pas faire ça ! Elle l'entendit revenir.

-Tu aurais pu mourir en paix.

Elle vit la jambe de l'Uchiha qui se leva et qui s'abattit sur sa face. Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de respirer, dans d'atroces souffrances qui la firent gémir. Sasuke l'avait achevée et le sut en entendant son dernier râle et en voyant sa main retomber sur le coté. Il rejoignit Naruto. Dans une demi-journée, alors que la nuit tomberait, il attaquerait Konoha.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween. Konoha ne l'aurait sans doute pas fêté cette année sans lui, au vue des derniers évènements, et cela le fit sourire. Cette fête, il la voulait grandiose. Halloween, ça avait été l'histoire de toute ça vie.

Fin.


End file.
